degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Dallas
Mike Dallas (Dallas) is a new senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi in Season 12. Hockey team captain, Dallas expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in: puck bunnies, keggers, alpha male status. Dallas is a fun-loving guy who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of his actions. Dallas plays big brother to everyone on his team, teasing and mocking the boys in the locker room, but over-protective in public, lashing out at anyone who crosses him or his team. He is friends with Owen Milligan, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, Luke Baker and Fiona Coyne. His story will later involve Clare Edwards and Katie Matlin as his new rivals. He is portrayed by Demetrius Joyette. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is living with Drew and Adam. Drew welcomes Dallas to Degrassi on the first day back from Winter Break. He is seen standing and taking a bow when Mr. Simpson introduces the Ice Hockey Team at the assembly, and afterwards, he walks by Maya and makes a comment about her being flat chested. Later at the Torres home, him and Adam come downstairs and interrupt Drew and Bianca's date. They reveal that they are throwing a party to welcome Dallas and the Ice Hounds to Degrassi. After Adam walks away, and Drew states that his mother would disapprove, Dallas says "who knew your sister was cooler than you." and Drew defends Adam saying that Adam is a boy and if he were to make fun of him again he would make Dallas' life hell. Dallas gives Drew a condom for "if he plans on swiping his V-card tonight." Later at the party, he is seen chugging from the "Trophy of Power" with the hockey team, and when Katie shows up he distracts Bianca for Drew. Later when Katie is waiting in Drew's room, Dallas encourages him to chug from the trophy to get him ready while Owen videotapes. Later when Drew falls downstairs, Dallas and Owen help him up. In Come As You Are (2), Drew wakes up and sees Mike studying he explains that he passed out and him and Adam had to clean up. When Drew finds "Nice bum" written on his lower back, Dallas explains that that was written in between the time Drew fell down the stairs, and when he apparently streaked around the yard. Later when Dallas is trying to flirt with a girl, Drew pulls him away to ask about the previous night. Dallas explains that Drew and Katie had sex, and that is why Katie is being so friendly around him. Later him and Adam are helping Drew practice breaking up with Katie. He states that he's done this many times before. In Gives You Hell (1), he hands Katie a camcorder with hockey videos on it to use for the Ice Hounds Pep Rally Sizzle-Reel, and tells her that many of the younger players are living far away from home, and that the hockey team is the only family they have. He tells her that it's good to know that the school president cares enough to throw a pep rally. Later, at the pep rally he lifts his arms and cheers when he is featured in the sizzle-reel. In Gives You Hell (2), Dallas is in the cafeteria with his teammates when Tristan comes over, and asks Campbell is he a friend of his. He laughs at Tristan with the rest of the team. In Got Your Money (1), Dallas meets his locker partner Fiona, and tries to flirt with her. Fiona tells him she's a lesbian, and Imogen is her girlfriend, but Dallas is not convinced, and wants them to kiss. Later, Fiona approaches Dallas, wanting the Ice Hounds involved with the dance. Dallas doesn't like student council after what happened at the pep rally, and wants to keep an eye on things. He agrees to help, but wants a dance from Fiona. In Got Your Money (2), he and his teammates have helped Fiona set up for the dance, and tells her she owes him two dance. He also gives Fiona advice on Imogen, and claps when they kiss. Finally convinced, Dallas tells Fiona not to worry about a dance with him. In Say It Ain't So (1), he is first seen in the cafeteria telling Campbell to sit with the team. When Cam makes up a girlfriend, he laughs with the team. Later in the day, he walks in on Cam practicing in the gym and asks why he doesn't want to hang with the team and tells him he's going to the mall with them afterschool. At the mall, he messes around with the team and encourages Cam to try to hook up with Bianca. He watches Bianca splash water in Cam's face and laughs. In Say It Ain't So (2), he calls Cam over to sit by him and others on the bus to their game and watches him ignore them. After they win their game, he celebrates with the team at Little Miss Steaks and congratulates Cam for his great playing. In Closer to Free (1), he is briefly seen getting ready for bed and helps Drew with an online job application by telling him to add some experience on it. He also tells Drew that since he is tired of being treated like a baby, that he should stop acting like one. In Rusty Cage (1), he enters the locker room and hands Campbell a gift that's from Maya. He asks Cam who is "puck bunny" is, to which Cam replies that it's just a gift from his mother. As Dallas watches on the sidelines with his team, he criticizes Cam for his poor performance on the ice. Later, in the locker room before practice starts, he asks Cam why he's late to practice. When Cam vomits, due to drinking milk before entering the room, to fake sick, he tells him to get some rest and that he'll let the coach know that he won't be coming to practice. After Campbell ditches practice, Dallas shows up with Luke and shows him a video of him singing karaoke with Maya. With Campbell being caught, he and Luke lead him to the ice rink and give him drills as punishment for skipping practice. After some intense drills, Dallas tells Campbell that he can stop and leaves with the rest of the team just as Campbell passes out on the rink from exhaustion. Later, Dallas sees a frustrated Cam in the locker room telling him that he has no one else but the team, before throwing a Gatorade to him and leaving. Trivia *Dallas was from Lakehurst as a freshman in season 6 and 7 but transferred to another school besides Degrassi after the fire. *He is the captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team. *He is living with the Torres family. *He has dated and broken up with many ''girls. *He lost his virginity before his first appearance on the show. *He is homophobic and transphobic, but he keeps his transphobia in check out of respect for Adam Torres since he lives in his home. *Dallas will have conflicts with many people by the end of Season 12, such as; Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Mo Mashkour, Marisol Lewis, and Jake Martin. *Dallas is the only character this season to appear in the first 9 episodes. *Demetrius Joyette, who portrays Dallas, acted as Michael Davies in the sitcom, The Latest Buzz along with Munro Chambers (who acted as Wilder) and Justin Kelly (who acted as Noah Jackson). Now all three are on Degrassi. Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy and Kelly as Jake Martin. While they acted as friends in The Latest Buzz, Dallas is an enemy of Eli and Jake in Degrassi. Quotes *(To Drew and Adam): "I like it!" ''(first line) *(To Fiona): "That's how I roll. I give one hundred and fifty percent." *(To Drew): "Where are you going to do this?" *(To Cam): "You should be with a different girl every weekend." *Cam: "You guys just kinda make fun of me." Dallas: "'Cause we like you." *Adam: "I have a terrible feeling that the school is shutting down." Drew: "The school is not shutting down, Adam." Dallas: "I hope not, I just got here." *Dallas: "You come into my house, and disrespect my team, you are going to get disrespected back!" Katie: "You and your stupid team are the worst thing to ever happen to this school!" *Drew: "How'd you know I was a virgin?" Dallas: "I didn't...but I do now." *Dallas: "Hi, do you know if the cafe is serving pancakes today?" Maya: "Oh, I wish, but it's usually cereal, fruit. Bagels if you're lucky." Dallas: "Too bad. I was really craving a nice, flat pancake." * (To Drew about Adam): "Who knew your sister was cooler than you?" *(To Cam): "What are you, gay?" *Dallas: "I'm Dallas, and you are?" Fiona: "The wrong tree to be barking up." Dallas: "That's a terrible name. You should change it." Fiona: "It's Fiona Coyne. Look, I'm flattered, but not interested." Dallas: "Well, I love me a challenge." Fiona: "And I love me girls." *(To Cam): "Sometimes a rookie needs to be taught a lesson." *"STOP!" Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Seniors